


Love yourself

by Ste3o (stefy_coool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Endverse, Gags, M/M, Panties, deancest, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/Ste3o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... it's Endverse Deancest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nilozot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/gifts).



> Extra gift to Nilozot~  
> Sorry if it gets confusing between Dean and Dean... I really tried!

Dean woke up with a hand cuffed over his head to some bars that were digging into his back. He looked around the room and stopped his gaze on the man sitting at the table in front of him, loading a gun. An exact replica of himself, looking slightly older. “What the hell?” He mumbled.

The man stared back at him, looking him up and down. “I should be the one asking that question, don’t you think?” He said back. “In fact, why won’t you give me one good reason why I shouldn’t gank you here and now?” He added, turning the gun to him.

“Because you’d only be hurting yourself?” Dean answered with a slight chuckle and a cheap smile.

“It’s very funny.” His older self replied, raising the gun to finish reassembling it.

Dean looked up at the cuffs around his wrist then back at the older man. “Look man, I’m no shapeshifter, or demon or anything, okay?”

“Yeah I know, I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water, nothing. You know what’s funny, is that you had every hidden lock pick, pucks cutter and switch blade that I carry. Wanna explain that? Oh and the eh, resemblance while you’re at it.”

“Zachariah.”

The older man got up, frowning at his younger self. “Come again?”

“I’m you from the tail of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future.”

“Where is he? I wanna talk to him.”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh you don’t know.”

“No, I don’t know! Look I just wanna get back to my own freaking year, okay?”

“Okay.” He crouched down closer to Dean, running a hand over his chin. “If you’re me, then tell me something only I would know.”

Dean sighed and licked his lips, thinking about it for a moment before he looked up at his older self. “Rhonda Hurley. We were… nineteen. She made us try on her panties, they were pink and satin, and you know what? We kinda liked it.” Dean said with a smirk.

“Touché.” His older self smiled wider, nodding, and winking at him before reaching and unbuckling Dean’s belt. The younger man swallowed nervously and looked away, struggling with the chains as the other man untied his pants to reveal the pink panties. He chuckled and licked his lips, grabbing Dean’s chin to make him look at him. “Sneaky.” He said, raising an eyebrow, and ran a finger down along the band around a thigh. 

Dean shivered at the touch, his dick twitching in the panties. “W-What are you doing?” He asked in a short breath.

The older one smirked, leaning closer. “What? You’re telling me you never thought about it? Never wondered…” He muttered as he circled the dick trapped in panties with his finger, making it twitch again. “How it’d feel…” He whispered, hot breath against his ear, leaning closer to lick teasingly at the lobe.

His younger self shivered with a loud sigh, pulling at the chain. “F-Fuck…” He mumbled and swallowed nervously, his dick quickly growing hard inside the panties.

The older Dean chuckled, grabbing the younger man’s chin with a grin. “Well then, aren’t you a good little slut?” He mocked and leaned to press their lips together before biting them with a groan. The younger man was already panting through the kiss, moaning and arching his back to his older self. “Look at you, already hard and begging for it…” The future Dean said, gripping at his younger self’s chin and running his other hand over the bulge in the panties. “Let’s have a little fun, shall we?” He added with a grin, watching the other man moan and nod at him as he got back up to his feet. He unbuckled his own belt and untied his pants, pushing them down his thighs with his boxers to reveal his half hard cock. The younger Dean looked at it in front of his face, licking his lips hungerly. His older self grinned and grabbed the other man’s hair, pressing the head of his dick to Dean’s lips. “Open wide.” He whispered. 

Dean obeyed, raising his gaze to his older self and parting his lips wide for his dick. He pushed his tongue out and licked at the head tentatively.

The other Dean moaned, mouth agape at his younger self’s sight, and slowly pushed his cock between the parted lips. He held the man’s head in place, gripping tighter at his hair, and rolled his hips into his mouth. “Fuck…” He let out in a moan, slowly pushing down Dean’s throat. He thrusted a few times till his dick was completely hard, wet, and leaking precome, then he pulled back. 

His younger self was flushed and panting to get his breath back, his gaze still up to the older man. He swallowed and watched the other Dean move above him and lean down to grab his free wrist. He pulled it up with the other one and tied it to the other cuff before the younger man could protest. Then he crouched down in front of him with a smirk and pulled up Dean’s shirt, rolling it into his mouth as a gag. His younger self moaned with a slight frown, pulling a little at the chains above his head. “Can’t have you scream or anything.” The older Dean said with a wink. He grabbed the other man’s pants and pulled them off completely, discarding them on the side. “Let’s have a little more fun.” He whispered, spreading his younger self’s legs around his waist and leaning closer against him. Dean moaned through the improvised gag as the older man gripped his thigh and slid his fingers down the panties, over the still twitching and now fully hard dick. He moved the panties slightly to one side, sliding his fingers around the younger man’s balls and to his hole. He circled the rim a few times teasingly, watching the other Dean squirm and pulling at the chains, moaning louder. His smile widened right before he pushed a finger inside slowly, then pulled it out after it passed the second knuckle. Dean tried to scream into his shirt and shuddered at the pain. He frowned at his older self, glaring at him and pulling at the chains around his wrists. The older Dean chuckled and grabbed him by the chin. “What’s wrong? A little too dry for you?” He said mockingly and brought his hand back down at his hole, now pushing two fingers inside him. He pulled them back with a sigh, unable to get them pass the first knuckle. “Guess we better get lube…” He mumbled and got up. He went to his duffle bag and brought back a bottle. The younger Dean looked at him, shivering a little and panting through the gag. He kept staring at his older self as he kneeled down again and squeezed some lube on his fingers. The older man smiled at him, licking his lips, and leaned over him, bringing his lubed fingers to Dean’s hole. He circled the rim, spreading the lube a little before pushing two fingers inside again, a lot more easier. The younger man moaned and let his head fall back at the sensation, slowly rolling his hips to the other Dean’s fingers.

It didn’t take very long for the older man to get three fingers inside and stretch his younger self open good and wide. He pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his dick, pushing the head to Dean’s rim and slowly inside. He groaned at the feeling, his younger self squeezing around him. He kept pushing till he bottomed out, his balls rubbing against the panties. “Fuck…” He mumbled, keeping still a moment to let the other man adjust to him. When Dean finally started to roll his hips against him, the older man gave a few thrusts, pulling back a little and then pushing back inside. He thrusted into his younger self, picking up a pace with him at first till he couldn’t take it anymore and pushed harder. He ran into Dean’s prostate a few times before the younger man came into the panties, crying out into the gag and shuddering. It made him squeeze around his older self as they both kept rolling their hips against each other till the older Dean came inside the other one with a low growl. He shuddered through his high, panting and letting his forehead rest against his younger self’s shoulder. “Shit…” He mumbled and swallowed, slowly pulling out with another groan. 

He got up, looking down at his younger self with a smirk. “Look at you… such a good little slut.” He said as he tucked himself in and softly kicked Dean’s open thigh, watching the come leak from his hole. He chuckled and turned around back to the table, picking up his gun and duffel bag. The younger Dean looked at him with wide eyes, panic rising, and moaned through the gag. “I gotta go run an errand. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap.” The older man said with a smirk and winked at the other Dean. “Don’t worry, you stay put and maybe we’ll get some more fun later when I come back.” He added and chuckled again before leaving the cabin.

Dean tried to scream at his older self through the gag and pulled at the chains around his wrists, still in vain. He rolled his eyes and let his head fall back with a deep sigh. He was in trouble.


End file.
